Захард
Zahard is the famed "King" of the Tower, and a High Ranker, currently retaining the 3rd spot in ranking. He is currently inactive, said to be "hibernating", with theThree Lords handling the day-to-day ruling of the Tower in his stead. He is technically anIrregular, but ethically, because of his status, is not considered so (except by theGuardians). He is the Ruler of Zahard's Floors and founded the Zahard Empire while still conquering the Tower. This is because he built his Empire with many contracts as he moved through the Tower. Infamous for his prevailing immortality, he has become the prime target of FUG. He is also the first person in the Tower to form a contract with a Guardian.1 About "King of the Tower" Zahard is the most famous and greatest being in the whole Tower. In the ancient times, when there was no civilisation in the Tower, he came into the Tower and built his own empire. Zahard is the great king and the true warrior. He is like a god to the habitants of the Tower. Zahard conquered the Tower with the 10 Great Warriors and gained the control of the first 134 Floors from the Floor Guardians. It is said he was the first person to form a contract with a Guardian of the Tower. He rules over people as the ruler of the Tower but is not on the move. He is ranked 3rd which seems poor when reflecting his influence and the splendour of the past (he was firmly the No. 1 Ranker before Phantaminum and Enryu appeared). One thing that should be noted, is that his chosen Family, the Zahard Family, is the greatest authority in the Tower. Although not specifically having any children by blood, Zahard has managed to sustain the most powerful and largest family in the Tower. Текущий статус People who have seen Zahard in combat are very rare, but he is known to have outstanding power because "White Sword" Arie Hon, who is the strongest of the 10 Great Warriors, had recollected "I have fought Zahard ten times and was always defeated, thereby I became his servant". Zahard's daughters, who have invested his powers are all categorized as the 'Ultimate species'. His "daughters" are not blood related to him and are selected by a specific set of tests or a specific procedure. Specifically (this is implied by combining SIU's blogs), Zahard is apparently a sublime close-combatant, dominating the field at the front lines as a Fisherman with brutish strength. However, he is perfectly suited to the use of Shinsoo and, although he wasn't its greatest user, he is one of the greatest at manipulating Shinsoo. He can fill all positions magnificently as well. Due to a contract with the Guardians, none of the inhabitants of the Tower can harm Zahard; in effect, this means that only an Irregular can kill him - the organisation with the closest possession of the means to do this is FUG. Zahard is currently resting, leaving the outside activities to his daughters, but a lot of people are expecting that the day Zahard is on the move again would be the day when the limit to the Tower goes another Floor up. Of course, more and more people are anticipating the return of Zahard's rumoured 'only son'. It's said, after the next shift of the political system, Zahard will be again active and capture the 135th Floor and higher. Символы Захарда They are represented by a symbol which consists of 3 eyes and 3 dots. The eyes are above and the dots are below. A similar symbol consisting of 3 eyes, 3 dots and a cross, was seen in the cave area where Baam was sealed.Ch.28: 2F - Position Test (1) However, it's unknown what meaning that symbol carries outside of the Tower. Источники Навигация